


Devils and Data

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Digimon, Gen, Kids, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or, How to Foil a Digital Demon's Plans.





	Devils and Data

"There he is!"

Tyler, Bendy, Henry, and Terriermon ran over to where Joey lay against the wall. "Man, he's in bad shape."

"Who--?" the former head of Sillyvision asked weakly.

"You were probably expecting my Dad, weren't you?" Tyler helped Joey to his feet. "But you got me, my pals, and a different Henry."

"I see." Placing one hand against the wall to support himself, Joey shook his head. "While I wish you hadn't gotten involved in this mess, I'm glad your father isn't here."

Nicky and Boris peered outside. "Looks like we're safe for now."

"What happened?" Henry asked. "Obviously, you know something about what's going on."

"It's all my fault," Joey sighed. "For a long time, I wanted to bring Bendy and his pals to life, but it seemed like wishful thinking. Then one day, I was contacted by someone who said he could help me fulfill my dream."

"So you took him up on his offer," Sophia said. "And with his help, you brought your creations to life as Digimon."

"That's right," Joey confirmed. "But as it turns out, my mystery benefactor was ToonSatamon, who was trying to gain a physical body to wreak havoc in the world of the living. Bendy, Boris, and Alice were just successful test runs to him."

"And having served his purpose," came a deep, gravelly voice. "There's not much else he's useful for."

The lanky form of ToonSatamon appeared in the doorway. He was almost fully solid now, although drops of ink still slid off him and onto the floor.

"But he's not much of a threat to me. You, on the other hand..." He held out his hands. "Hell Ink!"

A jet of black liquid shot from his palms, just missing Tyler and Henry. Quickly, Boris and Alice leapt to the humans' defense.

"Giggle Blaster!"

"Halo Léger!"

ToonSatamon snarled as the attacks struck him. "I may be only a Champion, but I am far stronger than either of you. With all the ink and data I've absorbed, I'm almost strong enough to achieve Ultimate level. And I know just where to get the rest of it."

"Over my dead body," Tyler growled, moving in front of Bendy.

"As you wish. Devil's Claws!"

"NO!"

As ToonSatamon fired his claw-nails at Tyler, Joey hurled himself forward, pushing his friend's son out of the way and taking the full force of the attack.

"Joey!" Bendy screamed, running forward and kneeling by his creator.

"It's okay, Bendy." Looking up at the cartoon devil-turned-Digimon, Joey smiled weakly. "I never got the chance to apologize to my old pal, but at least I was able to save his son."

For a brief moment, there was silence as the light faded from Joey Drew's eyes. Then...

"How...how dare you!" Tyler glared at ToonSatamon with a fury like hellfire. "First you use Joey's dreams for your own twisted purposes, and now this." His hands curled into fists as he trembled with rage.

"SHAME ON YOU!"

Suddenly, a glow emanated from Tyler's pocket. Reaching in, he found himself holding a red and black D-Arc. At the same time, Bendy was enveloped in a cocoon of light and pixels.

"ToonImpmon, Digivolve to...ToonDevimon!"

The cocoon shattered, revealing that the little demon had transformed--he was larger, had gained a pointed tail and large wings, and there was a red flame marking on his chest. He held out a clawed hand, and a ball of flame appeared.

"Let's finish this."

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Who-  
> Bendy (real): ToonImpmon (ToonDevimon as a Champion)  
> Boris: ToonGarurumon (ToonGabumon as a Rookie)  
> Alice: ToonD'Arcmon (ToonPatamon as a Rookie)  
> Bendy (monster): ToonSatamon
> 
> Tyler: Son of Henry and Susie Campbell  
> Nicky: Son of Wally Franks  
> Sophia: Daughter of Sammy Lawrence
> 
> Other Info:  
> -The Henry appearing here is not Tyler's dad, but Henry (Jenrya) Wong. He uses the name because his mother was a fan of the cartoon, and actually met the animator and voice actress.  
> -Sammy survived because Sophia, upon recognizing her father, pushed him out of harm's way. This helped snap him out of his madness, and the ink (actually the result of an attack by ToonSatamon) was dissolved.


End file.
